


Kitchen Shenanigans

by writer12306



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, mentions of Lavi/Lenalee, mentions of sexual themes, they're all woefully bad at baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer12306/pseuds/writer12306
Summary: Kanda, Alma, and Allen attempt to bake a cake. Kanda just wants to be done, and Alma ends up in a frisky mood. Allen is the only one seriously trying.Secret Santa story for Tumblr user zackfairy





	Kitchen Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly proud of this, but I think that's just because I'm bad at writing domestic fluff with no angst; I hope you enjoy zackfairy!

“Wait Yu, we have to add wet ingredients to-“ before Alma could finish his warning Kanda turned the mixer on, sending a cloud of flour and sugar into the air.

Kanda cursed and turned the mixer off. With a deeper scowl than normal he looked down at his t-shirt and sweatpants. The black and gray fabric was dusted white with flour, and more clung to the ends of his hair. He glared at the mixer for a moment longer before closing his eyes and letting out a controlled breath. “Thank you, for the warning, Alma.”

“He did try to tell you,” Allen pointed out. He looked into the bowl of the mixer, “We lost most of it, we should probably start over. And use a fork or a spoon to mix the dry ingredients, Kanda.”

“Why did Lavi insist on giving us this d*mn thing anyways? Using a whisk is easier!” Kanda grumbled. He unhooked the bowl from the mixer and emptied the mixed powders into the trash can. He slammed the bowl back into place on the mixer.

“Yuuuuuu don’t be like that! This is supposed to be fun!” Alma pouted. He was already measuring out the dry ingredients once more.

“I am not even going to eat any of the cake, why would it be fun for me to help make it?” Kanda Made a worthless attempt to brush flour off of his clothes.

“Because we’re making it together! It’s like a date!” Alma insisted. He dumped the first cup of flour into the bowl and began measuring out the next.

“Besides, You’ve been saying you want to learn to cook,” Allen shrugged. He read some of the measurements aloud to Alma so he did not have to stop and put his things down. “Oh, and don’t forget the baking powder.”

“I won’t, this time,” Alma pouted and set the container of baking powder right beside the bowl. “I still don’t see how forgetting that made the whole thing flat…”

“It makes it rise. Lavi tried to explain the science of it to me, but I stopped listening after awhile,” Allen said. “I don’t see how Lenalee understands half of the stuff he says, but she does, and she always pays attention to what he says without getting bored.”

“I don’t get it either, but they’re cute together! And he helps her understand the science behind the moves she does in taekwondo so she can figure them out easier. I think they’re a match made in heaven! And she makes sure he gets out more and doesn’t just spend all of his time in the library!” Alma gushed.

“You should be more worried about our relationship than theirs, idiot. Especially if this is your idea of a good date,” Kanda griped and got out a fork to mix the dry ingredients together with. “Can’t we do something normal boyfriends do and go to a movie or something?”  
“But this is better! We can stop and make out whenever we want and no one will get mad!” Alma exclaimed and draped himself against Kanda’s side in a hug. He pressed a kiss to Kanda’s cheek and gave a cheeky grin before trailing kisses to his neck.

“Now guys, really? Let’s finish mixing everything and get the cake in the oven so it’s actually baking before we do anything!” Allen cracked an egg into the bowl and picked up the next egg, “We’re supposed to be baking together, remember?”

“Oh, are you feeling left out?~” Alma’s voice lilted and he walked over to hug Allen from behind and rest his chin atop his head. “I guess if you insist we can finish mixing the batter before we do anything else. Now let’s finish the cake so we can have some real fun~”

“Not in the kitchen, I just cleaned yesterday,” Kanda shouldered them away from the bowl to pour a cup of milk in, “Did you remember the vanilla, beansprout?”

Allen rolled his eyes, “Yes, Kanda. I’m not the one who forgot to change the laundry from the washer and let it get musty. I think I’m the most reliable person in this room.”

“Unless we’re counting Tim, he’s most reliable at breaking stuff,” Alma chimed in and read over the ingredients one last time. “Looks like it’s ready to mix! Start it on a low speed!”

Kanda sighed and turned the mixer to the lowest setting. It began to whir and turn, mixing the ingredients into a batter. He let it go until everything was visibly mixed before he turned it back off, “Did you get a pan ready?”

“I did!” Alma beamed and brought the cake pan over. He had greased it with a thin layer of shortening. He set it on the counter beside the bowl, “I don’t think I should pour it though, I might drop it.”

“I’ll do it,” Kanda rolled his eyes and took the bowl off of the mixer’s stand. He tipped it, holding it steady as he poured the chocolate batter into the pan, “Beansprout, open the oven.”

“You can call me by my name, you know,” Allen complained. He did as he was told, however, and opened the oven. He stepped to the side to let Kanda walk to the oven and place the pan in.

“Don’t forget to set the timer, Yu,” Alma looked over the recipe to find the time, “It says for an hour.”

Kanda set the timer. He barely had time to close the oven door before Alma had thrown himself at him in a hug, “Let’s go have some fun now! Come on!”

Allen laughed and walked towards the door out of the kitchen, “My room is closest. Leave the door open so we can hear the timer.”

Kanda followed after him with Alma still clinging to his arm.

Despite the door being left open, an hour later they all either did not hear or chose to ignore the timer. That day, no one got to enjoy the cake.


End file.
